Hand position, and more specifically the dorsal hand surface of the left hand for a right handed golfer, is related to the club face position of a golf club. Thus, position of the dorsal hand surface is related to proper club face, assuming a proper grip.
Many golf instructors advise that when learning proper golf swing hand positions provide usable milestones where a player can check positions to determine if the swing practice is accurate or not. Similarly, many professional golfers are seen practicing and reviewing hand positions including various positions of the backswing and the impact position both during practice sessions and between shots during rounds of play.
Further, various golf instructors now utilize video instruction wherein a golfer's hand positions may be seen and linear elements to the video may be added by way of computer aided video editing techniques in order to provide visual indications of hand positions among other things. However, these techniques are not instantaneous. Instead, a video camera must be set up and then the video edited in order to show a user various positions and views of the golf swing. This additionally likely requires at least one additional person to shoot the video accurately and in a time effective manner. In other words, these methods do not provide instantaneous feedback.
It would be preferable to provide a device which overcomes these and other deficiencies. It would further be desirable to provide a device which may be used by a golfer and may provide instant feedback during a golf swing. Also, it would be desirable to provide a device which allows various types of feedback to a user and may be used to provide feedback about various positions during a golf swing or a swing of a baseball bat for example, in order to provide a visual aid in teaching a proper swing as part of athletic training.